Never Stop Waiting For Me
by OliveBottled
Summary: Finding out a shocking piece of information about his past helps Harry learn what a family means. So when Voldemort begins injuring those closest to him, Harry will stop at nothing to defeat him.
1. Take a Gulp

Chapter One – Take A Gulp

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar to you from the Harry Potter series. Please don't sue me!

A/N: I hope you like it. The second chap will probably be up tomorrow or something. Soon, though.

"Harry Potter, _talk _to me!"

Harry stared at Hermione dully. What was she asking? Oh, that's right. She and Ron were trying to get him to talk to them. He'd tried. He'd tried so hard that he almost ended up crying. Now, Hermione was in tears (again) and Ron was gritting his teeth, trying not to get frustrated. What was he supposed to do? It was Dumbledore's fault, really. Dumbledore should have known better. Known better than to send Harry into an unloving, uncaring, unknowing environment mere weeks after Harry had lost the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. He wanted to talk to Hermione, wanted to joke with Ron, and have things be the way that they used to. But a lump in Harry's throat wasn't allowing his voice to work.

"_Please, _Harry," Hermione said. Harry screamed at himself, scolded himself for allowing one of his best friends to be so sad because of him. Hermione's eyes, filled with tears, and her hands, clenching her jeans roughly, hurt Harry in his heart, but on the outside, the blank stare remained.

"Come on, mate," Ron said, eying Hermione. "Just say something! One thing! Then you'll feel free to say more!"

_Ron do something! _Harry willed himself to think at Ron. _Help Hermione. I can't. Please just do something to make it all go away. Help Hermione. Help me…_

His eyes met Ron's and he yearned for Ron to know what was in his mind. Surprisingly, it almost worked. Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and forced her to lean back on the cushioned seats of the Hogwarts Express. She broke down into his shoulder. Ron usually would be embarrassed, but for now he just patted her back. Harry looked out the window. After a while, Hermione's sobs ceased, and only silence was left. It was half an hour before the silence was broken. By a very obnoxious individual down the hall.

"Get back you two," an all too familiar voice said. "Don't make me hex you."

"You?" asked a spicy girl. "Hex _us? _Come on, Malfoy. Don't make me laugh. Even if you did manage to get me by cheating, I know a million people who'd be waiting to kill you."

"Are you referring to Potter and his crew, Weasley?" Malfoy laughed. "Haven't you heard? Potter's a mute now. I hear Granger didn't even finish her summer homework worrying about that stupid boy. Your useless brother could never do anything anyway."

Ron and Hermione stiffened as they listened. Ron made to rise, but Hermione pulled him down. Harry cocked his head to one side. There was an emotion building up in him that wasn't familiar. It wasn't sadness, or misery, or loneliness.

"And look who you have with you, Gin!" Malfoy continued. "I mean, I can understand why they let _Potter _out of the nuthouse, he's at least sane enough to know the difference between life and death, but honestly, letting Loony out of her cage? They never sentenced the world to a worse fate. I hear there's a rumor that you were sane before your Mum died. Is that right Loony? Could this Looniness be an act trying to hide the truth about your Mum?"

"I- I… that's not very nice," Luna said, though her voice seemed surprised.

"I know," Malfoy said. "You want to know how on earth I know the truth. My Dad, really. He tells me everything about his… _missions."_

That was enough. The anger had pushed the sadness over the edge. Harry was up, pulling out his wand, breaking through the compartment door, and slamming Malfoy into the wall.

"I will kill you, Draco Malfoy," he said menacingly. "Wait for it. One day, I'm going to rip that soul right out of your pathetic body."

Luna and Ginny stood, amazed, as Harry threatened Malfoy. Moments later, Draco ran off down the corridor. Hermione and Ron hesitatingly peeked out the broken door.

"Harry?" Ginny asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at her oddly.

"I think you should be asking that to Luna. Luna? You alright?" he asked, eying the blonde fifth year who had finally tied her hair back in a ponytail.

She looked at her toes. She'd gotten taller since Harry'd last seen her. Her hair was darker, and her eyes, though still a bright blue, suddenly seemed dark. There was no nicer way to put it, but at that moment, Harry had never seen Luna look more normal. Was Malfoy right? Was Luna's difference from others just an act? It seemed so.

"You don't have to be scared, Lune," Ginny said to her. "How many times do I tell you to just be yourself?"

Luna looked up and nodded.

"I… I'd like to go to the compartment now," she said. In one swift movement, her wand was out, and in another, the door was fixed. She walked inside, not looking at anyone but Harry.

A/N: This is not a Harry/Luna fic. I am a fan of that coupling, but I'm not doing it this time. I don't know if I'm going to put Harry with anyone yet. Hermione and Ron's relationship will be gradual, okay?

A/N: Hoped you liked it, review if you want. I don't wanna force you to. Just be truthful, you don't have to lie if you don't think it's good.


	2. Scarlet

Chapter Two: Scarlet

A/N: "Scarlet" is referring to the mood of the next chapter or even the next two… maybe three. So… enjoy!

The rest of the train ride was no more fun than it had been. Listening to Luna tell of how her mother had been tortured and then killed by a Deatheater, who Harry now knew to be Lucius Malfoy, was not his idea of fun. Like Harry, so recently, had not been able to talk, Luna was almost incapable of behaving like she normally would. Because she was terrified of people thinking there was anything serious behind her past, she would try to act as silly and abnormal as possible. Habit became necessity, and only over the summer had she told Ginny about it. Harry, though he was feeling angrier than he had in months, was actually recovering quite quickly from muteness. Since he had first heard Malfoy speak, he hadn't thought about Sirius once. Eventually the group broke into a game of Berty Bot's and all hostilities were forgotten.

"Come on, McGonagall!" Ron moaned. Dumbledore had finished his speech, the first years had been sorted, and everyone was waiting for the food to arrive. But now Professor McGonagall had stood up. The hall fell silent once more.

"Young ladies and young men," she said. "I would like to introduce you to someone. This year, two new students will be joining our school. Both have been sorted into Gryffindor sixth year."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other. New classmates?

"One of them, I am sorry to say, will not be joining us for three weeks, because of important family matters. He will arrive in three weeks time. But the other will begin classes with you tomorrow. Before I call her out, I would like to tell you a bit about our new student. Her name is Emma Bernston. For the past five years she has been attending the Jinstead Academy of Young Witches and Wizards in Norway, along with the other student. However, both are originally from Britain, and are returning to complete their last two years of school at Hogwarts."

There were many cheers, from all houses except the Slytherins. They didn't like the girl already. Probably because she was a Gryffindor.

"Now, Miss Bernston is an exceptional witch. By herself, she has expelled _one hundred and thirty two _dementors, as well as protected herself and others from several of You-Know-Who's followers. In Norway, they say she has powers that rival our very own Harry Potter."

The Gryffindors all looked at Harry. So did everyone else. The Slytherins laughed, the Ravenclaws gasped, the Hufflepuffs whispered, and the Gryffindors booed. No _girl _was better than Harry Potter. One by one, they broke into a chant.

"HARRY!"

Stomp, stomp.

"POTTER!"

Stomp, stomp.

"HARRY"

Stomp, stomp.

"POTTER!"

Stomp, stomp.

And so on. Professor McGonagall seemed highly disheveled. Harry was blushing deeply as Ron and Hermione screamed and banged their feet louder than anyone else. It seemed he had become quite popular over the summer.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall screamed in a voice no one knew she had. "Now Gryffindors, I know that Mr. Potter is one of you, but the newcomer will be as well. Emma is a very talented witch! You should be proud that she is joining you. Perhaps she and Harry can be _equals."_

"BOO!" screamed the Gryffindors. Then they erupted into the Potter cheer again. Professor McGonagall shook her head and beckoned a girl out from behind the staff table door. No one noticed because they were screaming for or against Harry. No one saw Professor McGonagall whisper something into the girl's ear.

"POTTER!"

Stomp, stomp.

"HARRY!"

Stomp, stomp.

The Slytherins were screaming something slightly different, with Draco Malfoy at the lead.

"BRING DOWN!"

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

"POTTER!"

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

"BRING DOWN!"

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

"POTTER!"

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were screaming about how great their house was, or something like that. At any rate, no one saw the new girl raise her wand.

**"_SILENCIO!" _**

****All at once the hall was silent. Mouths were moving, but no sound was coming out. After several seconds of confusion, eyes were lifted to the front of the hall, where Professor McGonagall was standing triumphant, her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now," she said. "Let us give a warm welcome… to Emma Bernston."

A/N: Sorry, was this chapter short? Hmmm… well, I like the ending to be right here. I know it's a cliff hanger, but I won't be long with the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Awkward Relations

Chapter Three: Awkward Relations

A/N: Remember, peeps. This is still in the "scarlet" mood. Watch for symbolism of "Scarlet" stuff. Read and Review, please! (but be truthful if you didn't like it).

The moment everyone's eyes were on the girl, silence was achieved even with out the spell. All eyes were glued to this Emma girl. Including Harry's.

"Now, would you like to say a few words about yourself, Emma?" asked McGonagall. The girl looked at her nervously, then shrugged.

"Uh… hi," said the girl. "I'm Emma… Look, I'm gonna take the spell off now, don't talk, cause you'll get in trouble."

The silence remained after she removed the spell.

"Uh… thanks," she said nervously. "So… I hear you guys have Quidditch at this school."

There was an instant uproar of applause. Every single house was on their feet, screaming mad things about Quidditch.

"I'M GRYFFINDOR KEEPER!" Ron shouted, in unison with Harry, who had declared himself Seeker.

"Oh… uh…" Emma continued. "I usually play Seeker, but Professor McGonagall informed me that that position is already taken for Gryffindor… I guess I'll play Chaser. Oh, and Gryffindor Quidditch players, I'm your new team captain."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny roared in approval, but they were the only ones who had a secure spot on the team, so they were the only ones cheering.

"And… uh… can I sit down now, Professor?" asked Emma to McGonagall, who nodded. Emma quickly skipped down to the Gryffindor table.

Harry's heart beat slower with every step Emma took. With each step, she got closer to him, and he could see her better. Every step made her prettier. She had long red hair, thick, but straight. Her eyes were light brown… maybe hazel. She was almost exactly his height, which surprised him. It had never occurred to him that Hermione was tall, but now, comparing her to this girl, it seemed that she, too, matched Harry in height. And Harry had grown a good four inches over the summer, too. He was now 5'6. He was immediately conscious of his untidy hair, his unironed robe, and his untied shoes. This girl simply looked the part. Her white sneakers were gleaming, her jeans a muggle design brand, and her new white Gryffindor blouse small enough to hang out without looking odd. He stared dumbly as Hermione invited Emma to sit with them. She smiled at Ron, then Hermione, and finally at Harry.

When her eyes met Harry's, they didn't turn away. Not because she had seen his scar… she hadn't noticed that yet. No. She was looking at _him. _The real him, not the Boy Who Lived. It was an experience Harry'd been deprived of since he was born. He, too, found it difficult to look away from this beautiful girl. He saw in her a deep understanding, deep power, that he couldn't begin to comprehend. They simply stared… forever and ever. Until at last, Hermione broke the silence by asking Emma to join S.P.E.W. Emma readily agreed, donating a whole twenty galleons to the cause. Harry watched her as she discussed elf rights with Hermione. There was something about her. What was it?

"If there's such a thing as love at first sight, this is definitely it," Ron whispered slyly to Harry. Harry didn't put in the effort to shove him off.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Right."

"Honestly. The way you two are looking at each other? Hermione and I are like goners. I'm telling you mate, go for it."

Harry looked at Ron. He really was serious. Maybe…

He tossed, and turned, and wrestled, and bit his lip. It was no use. The tears were coming again. Sirius. Dead. Sirius. He's dead. It's all your fault. He's never coming back. You'll have to live with that your whole life. You killed him, Harry. It's all your fault.

Harry stuffed his face in his pillow and got up. He held his breath and ran down the stairs to the common room. At last. Alone.

He threw himself on the sofa and cried. And cried. He couldn't stop. He fell off the couch and choked on tears.

Why? What did I do to deserve this? I'm so sorry Sirius. I said I was sorry! Come back! Come back…

He didn't realize he hadn't been breathing for at least a minute. But when he tried to grab air, his throat wouldn't let him. He didn't hear the portrait of the fat lady open. Didn't see someone come in. But he did feel the hand on his shoulder.

"H-Harry?" said a nervous voice. "Harry? Are you okay?"

He sobbed, trying to nod. But he couldn't. He couldn't even breath.

"Oh, no!" said the voice, realizing. Before he knew what had happened, he was breathing steadily. Someone's hand was on his back, their other on his chest. His head was resting on a shoulder, and his knees were at his chin.

"Breathe…" said the voice, soothing now. "Come on, Harry! Breathe. It's okay. Don't worry. Everything'll be alright. Just breathe. Harry, you're not breathing! That's it! Know that it'll get better! Believe it! Think about it, Harry! We live in a magical world. This is a land of miracles. Know. Believe. Dream about it."

Harry cried steadily.

"But he's gone."

Emma put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away to look her in the eyes. He could tell that she wanted to know who Harry was talking about, but she wouldn't ask. She hadn't even inquired when he'd told her he was Harry Potter.

"No he's not." She said, pointing to his heart. "He'll always be in there."

A/N: Believe it or not, this is not supposed to be "mushy." The relationship between Harry and Emma is not what it appears to be, though they too are convinced that they are "in love" or whatever. Just be patient and read!

"Snape is the evilest teacher here," Harry told Emma. "Usually, he only teaches Potions, but now he's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts until our new teacher gets here. I hope he makes it quick. Snape hates Gryffindors."

Emma nodded. She and Harry were becoming fast friends. Although the "friendship" icon could definitely be put on her and Hermione more than her and Harry, the relationship between them was different. Stronger in some ways, weaker in others.

"Yeah, Jake and I had this teacher like that at the Academy," Emma said.

"Jake?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"Oh," Emma said. "He is the other new student. He'll be coming soon. I've known him since we were five. We're kind of like best friends."

Harry immediately stiffened. If this Jake knew what was best for him, he'd stay out of Harry's way when it came to Emma. He didn't like the sound of him already. He'd be about as tall as Harry… perhaps some of the same features… grrr.

"So he didn't think coming to Hogwarts on time was important enough?" Harry asked casually, trying to get Emma to agree with him.

Instead, he received the first dark look he ever had received from her.

"Professor McGonagall told you it was an important family matter, didn't she?" Emma said.

"Er… well, yeah," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Well she lied. He's not with family. Heck, he doesn't even have a family. No, Jake's in a coma. Since last May. He and I were caught in a tough spot… with dementors, you know. Anyway, he drew the dementors away from me so I could get out. It was hours before I returned with help. He nearly died. He's only just come out of the coma, and needs to stay in the hospital. I haven't seen him since May."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were deathly quiet. The memory seemed to make Emma angry, or sad, or something that caused her brow to furrow. Ron looked at Hermione, and she looked back at him, close to tears. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"Er…" he said, staring at his shoes. "Sorry."

Emma glared at him for a moment longer then sighed. She touched his arm lightly. He winced, and she pulled away quickly. It was Harry's turn to sigh.

"I just miss him, is all," she said quietly. "I've known him for forever. We're really close. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"No," he said. "I was being a jerk. You have every right to be mad at me. I was just a little… hyped up, I guess."

Ron snickered, and Hermione gave him the death glare. He shrugged and gave her his "What?" expression.

"Potter!"

Harry jumped and was horrified to see Snape standing over him.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is no place to flirt," Snape said icily. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot in anger. "I sympathize for Miss Bernston… had she known what sitting next to you in a class would be like, I doubt she would have decided to sit with you. I truly wonder how you managed to worm your way into my N.E.W.T. potions class. Bernston… sit up at the front with Malfoy."

"What?" Harry cried. "No!"

"Hush, Potter. As of now you have already lost ten points from Gryffindor. Miss Bernston."

"I'm going… just have to get my stuff," Emma said. She seemed indifferent to the case.

Harry gritted his teeth as Emma stood up and walked to Malfoy. If he even _thought _about it… But Harry's worse fears came true. Draco seemed quite taken with Emma, and she with him. The seconds ticked away slowly. Harry's eyes never left the back of Emma's head.

"I don't want you hanging with him," Harry said as he, Emma, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom. "Ever."

"Why?" Emma asked. "He's nice. Plus, who are _you _to tell me who I can hang with, Harry Potter?"

"Look, I care if you're flirting with an obnoxious git!" Harry fumed.

"Why do you care who I flirt with? And who's to say I really was flirting with him, either?"

"He's not a good guy, Emma!" Harry said incredulously, stopping and grabbing her by the shoulder. Hermione and Ron looked at each other uncertainly. "He's dangerous and tricky. He'll corrupt you!"

"Uh…" Emma said, pulling away. "You sound like my father or something."

"But I'm _not _your father, Emma," Harry said, grabbing both of her shoulders and turning her to look at him. "I'm no one's father. I don't even know how to be a father."

"Well you sure know how to act like one!" Emma said, and with a final tug, she stormed off down the hallway. Harry made to rush after her, but Hermione held him back.

"Let her go, Harry," she said. "Ron, you go talk to her."

"_Me!" _Ron cried. "Why me?"

"Just go!"

Ron shook his head, but ran halfheartedly down the corridor nonetheless.

"Get off, Harry!" Emma said, turning around angrily. But it wasn't Harry at all. It was Ron. She hadn't really gotten to know Ron that well. They knew of each other, of course, but they weren't yet real friends. "Oh, sorry Ron."

He looked embarrassed. He put a hand to his hair, then slowly brought it back down to his side.

"Er…" he began. "Look. All Harry is doing is making a fuss about you sitting with Malfoy. That's what you think. But he's not. Malfoy's dad is a Deatheater, Emma. He's in Azkaban right now. Malfoy hates muggles, too. He calls Hermione… well, you know what I mean. Second year he said he wished she'd get killed by You-Know… by Voldemort. Harry's just worried about you, is all. He's trying to protect you. It's what any one would do for someone they cared about. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Harry definitely cares about you. It's different than the way he sees me, Hermione, Cho, even Gin…ny. Ginny… It's kind of like the way I feel about my sister, Ginny. That deep. There's just a connection between you two."

Emma looked at Ron. He was telling the truth. She nodded, then turned and walked away, though with a much different perspective on things.

A/N: So, that's it for this chapter… see you all later! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. A New Perspective

**Chapter Four: A New Perspective**

**A/N: okay, this chapter is the one that is going to be the first part of the end of the beginning, I guess you could say. Sorry, but it is gonna be quite long, so… please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Emma and Jake. Or anything else unfamiliar to you.**

"How can you _read _so much?" Parvati asked Emma. They were in the girls' dormitories. It was five o'clock, almost time to go down for dinner. Emma was sitting on her bed, reading Standard Book of Spells Year 6. She'd already read it at least a dozen times in Parvati's presence.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just bored," Emma said, tossing the book aside.

"So you read a book?" Parvati said, raising an eyebrow. "And I thought Hermione was bad. Not that you're bad of course. You're really awesome."

"Thanks, Parvati," Emma said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Parvati said, crossing the room to sit next to Emma.

"Well, you seem like the type of girl who knows a lot about, well…" she hesitated. "About guys. And you know Ha-"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Parvati interrupted. "I've been _dying _to talk to you about Harry! It's _completely _obvious he's in complete _love _with you. I've wondered why you haven't been responding! I mean, it's like you're insecure or something. But no, I said to myself. A girl like Emma would in no way be insecure."

"Why?" Emma asked, staring at Parvati bewilderedly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Parvati gave Emma a "don't be stupid" look. When Emma didn't respond to the look, Parvati continued.

"You dork," she said. "You're a freaking beauty to just glance at. You're prettier than all of us Gryffindors, and I'm including Angelina Johnson, who used to be Quidditch Captain. You know, I'd say you're even prettier than that Ravenclaw snob Cho Chang. She's a seventh year. Yeah, you definitely surpass her."

Emma blushed and turned away, looking completely baffled at the same time. Parvati was joking, right?

"Yeah right," Emma said. "You're way prettier than me. Everyone is. Sure, I guess I can be called 'cute,' but I'm no where near pretty. It's always been that way. My friends are the gorgeous beauty's, I'm the small one who wears her hair in pigtails and has a cute smile. Yeah, yeah. I hear it a lot."

"I think it's time you looked in the mirror, my friend," Parvati said, grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her to the room's full sized mirror. "Maybe you _used _to be cute, but now, I'm telling you, you are turning heads."

Emma glanced half heartedly into the mirror. Her dark hazel eyes, which she was used to seeing watery with laughter, were more serious now. Alive, still happy, but not excessively so. Her hair looked the same, even if it was tied back in one length instead of two, the same scarlet red, thick, but only just slightly wavy. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall, either, and Parvati stood a good two inches taller than her. Her body was just about the same as ever, maybe a bit more muscular instead of squirt material; she'd played Quidditch a lot this summer. She just didn't seem _wobbly _anymore, rather, her posture was firm, defined. Her eyes weren't so big anymore, either. Her nose was neither crooked nor ski jump nor bumped. Yeah, maybe she was pretty. Just a little…

Up until now, she had been a small little child, who looked more like an eleven year old than a fifteen year old. Now, she truly looked sixteen. And she felt it, now. The summer had brought many changes for Emma Bernston. At last, she was ready to accept them.

"Okay," she said to Parvati, after simply breathing for a few moments. "Okay."

"Alright!" Parvati said, slapping Emma on the back. "Now, about your clothes… yeah, it's not school hours anymore, Emma! You don't have to wear the uniform until you go to bed. Come here."

For a half hour, Parvati forced Emma to try on various selections of clothing. She seemed to be enjoying herself when Hermione arrived. The situation turned even more chaotic when, for the next hour, Parvati _and _Hermione forced Emma into different outfits. At last they decided on ballet-like shoes, designer jeans, a skin tight spaghetti strap white under top, and a black v-tank top over the white one. Parvati insisted on no necklace, because she thought that would look like Emma was trying too hard. However, she did allow Hermione to add a silver chained watch. Emma thought it looked like she was trying too hard already, but what could she do?

When the dinner bell rang at a quarter to seven, Parvati and Hermione pushed Emma out of the dorm, quite proud of their work. Parvati winked.

"Go get him, tiger," she said evilly.

Emma tried not to think about the low shirt she had on, it really was making her nervous. Plus, there was at least an inch of her stomach showing between the top and the jeans; didn't Hogwarts have a dress code or something? At any rate, she wasn't expecting Harry and Ron to be standing at the bottom of the stairs in a deserted hallway. Ron looked up when he heard her walking and grinned, then stepped on Harry's foot so that he'd see Emma too.

Harry took a gulp when he saw Emma. No way. Ron was wrong. There was _no way _she was interested in him. If it was possible, she looked a billion times prettier than she had when he had first seen her. Except now, it seemed that she was in her "girl mode," and actually _trying _to look pretty, like all the girls did. For me?

Don't be an idiot.

"Hey," she said to him when she finally reached the bottom. Jeez, even her _voice _sounded more attractive.

"Hey Emms," Ron said, obviously trying not to crack up.

"Hurlo…" Harry managed with an effort. Emma smiled at him, and immediately he was standing straighter. Surprisingly, this wasn't to make himself look better, but intimidating. Intimidating? To who? To his second surprise, Harry realized that he was looking at Ron threateningly. What was up with him? It was like he was more interested in protecting Emma from other guys than being with her himself.

"Uh, are we off to dinner then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," said Emma. "I think we are."

"Watch it, Neville!" Emma shouted as a deathly hex flew past his left ear. He had flinched at exactly the right time. As soon as she realized Neville was safe, she ducked a spell headed her way. Seconds later, she sent another one flying towards Harry's head.

"Watch the shield!" Hermione cried. Sure enough, Harry shouted "Protego!" sending the spell right back at her.

The duel had been going on for at least twenty minutes. Back and forth it went, from Emma to Harry to Emma to Harry. The members of the DA thought they had never seen a more splendid battle. Emma had dueled everyone, bested even Hermione, and Harry had reluctantly agreed to duel her. Now it was even.

"Impendimenta!" cried Emma, shouting the spell. It just missed Harry.

"Incantinoble!" Harry shouted. Emma, who had been about to dive right, changed her mind and stood still. The spell hit her square in the chest. Her shocked face reminded Harry of another's astonished expression when they'd been hit by a spell. He froze. So did Emma. Literally.

The incantanoble spell caused her arms to spring up and her wrists to snap together as if she was hanging by her hands. Her legs came together as well. Once she was locked in this position, she fell to the ground.

"Nice one, Harry," she said with a grin. He nodded, his mind still on Sirius. At last, he walked over to her and undid the spell, helping her up.

"You're really good, Emma," he said.

"Thanks."

Quidditch practice had also been this night. Turns out, Emma was as good a Chaser as she was a Seeker. She had taught Harry a few new techniques, which he had seen Victor Krum do in the beginning of his fourth year. She had chosen Collin and Dennis Creevey to be beaters (surprisingly, both were actually quite good) and Lavender as Chaser. Harry asked why she hadn't chosen another Chaser, but Emma only said that Jake would be taking that spot. Harry had felt a burn of hatred. If this Jake was anything less than orthodox, Emma would not date him. _Would not. _

Two weeks and six days after the start of classes, Harry and Emma sat in the owelry. Harry was leaning up against the window pane, and Emma was resting with her head on his shoulder. It wasn't awkward. They didn't mind being this close. Their legs hung out the window, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Harry," Emma said.

"Yeah."

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked. It was such an odd, unexpected question that it took Harry several moments to realize what she'd asked and form an answer.

"I always miss them," he said, turning his head to look at her. "But I don't really know what I'm missing. It's like there's this hole in my heart where a family should be. But I don't know how to fill it. I don't know what it would feel like to not have that hollow space. I suppose it would feel kind of like how I felt when… when he was alive. How about you? You haven't told me anything about your home life."

Emma knew now not to question about the "he" Harry was talking about.

"My family's kind of big," she said slowly. "It's… well, it's a street gang, actually. A boy named Mike found me when I was… oh, one or so. He was thirteen. I've lived with him and his gang ever since. They knew about the wizarding world, of course. Jake and his mum joined our gang when Jake and I were five. Ever since then, we're really close. His mum… well, died. I don't know who my parents are. Mike told me this was my name though."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. That was horrible. And he hadn't known. How could he not have asked?

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he said. To his surprise, his eyes were filling with tears.

"No, Harry," Emma said, touching his arm. "Save the tears for a time when it matters."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, when voices were heard below.

"Yes, Longbottom. Potter and Bernston. Where are they?"

It was Professor McGonagall.

"I- I don't know, Professor," said Neville. Emma and Harry stood.

"Up here, Professor," Harry shouted. "We're mailing a letter to… Mr. Lupin."

Moments later Professor McGonagall arrived. She looked excited about something.

"Both of you, with me, to the Headmaster's office."

Although Emma had her arm locked in Harry's when they arrived in Dumbledore's office, she soon pulled it away. Dumbledore was there of course, but another was as well. A tall, dark haired boy. Not as tall as Ron, of course. Only about an inch above Harry. But he had grown over time.

"J-Jake!" Emma said. She seemed frozen in place. The boy stared at her in bewilderment. He hadn't seen Emma since she was running away out of a room of dementors, back when the summer had not yet changed her appearance. It was clear he was shocked and embarrassed by the change.

"Emma!" he said. They awkwardly hugged, then Emma stepped back to Harry.

"Jake, this is Harry Potter," she said. "Harry, you've heard about Jake?"

Jake extended his hand, but Harry didn't take it. One look at Jake was all he needed to know. Now he was staring at Dumbledore, a miserable questioning gaze.

How can you do this to me?

"Harry?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

Dumbledore rose and smiled softly at the three sixth years. Fawkes sang in the background.

"First," he said solemnly. "I am afraid that our discussion here must get quite painful before we can think about making it better. Harry, I assume you have seen the resemblance between Jake here and the man you knew as your godfather?"

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. Resemblance? Jake was a freaking clone. Harry knew. He had seen Sirius in his teenage years in a memory.

"Now, I must ask. Have you seen any resemblance in Ms. Bernston?"

Harry looked up and shook his head. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… interesting. Well, right to business, won't have you wait. Emma, Harry. Step forward please. I have a memory I would like you two to see."

Emma looked at Harry as Dumbledore pulled the pensieve out of the cabinet. Harry watched in amazement as Dumbledore tapped his wand on Emma's head and pulled out a long memory, then emptied it into the pensieve.

"Jake, you and I must be patient. This will take awhile," said Dumbledore. "Emma, Harry. Tap the silvery stuff with your wands, please."

Emma hesitated.

"It's okay, Emma," Harry said. Together, they entered a memory that had been locked in Emma's mind for a very long time.

Harry didn't like the memory as soon as he entered it. It scared him, it surprised him, it angered him, it confused him. He was in a living room. On a sofa sat two men. Standing behind the sofa was a woman holding two children. All three were reading a letter and laughing.

Harry recognized all of the people in the memory except one. The two men were Sirius Black and James Potter. The woman was Lily Potter. One of the babies was him. The other must have been Emma.

What was Emma Bernston doing here?

The child who must have been Emma poked Harry's chin.

"No, no, Emily, love," said Harry's mother. "Leave your brother alone."

Emma and Harry looked at each other in horror. Brother? Emily?

**A/N: I'll stop here. The rest of the memory will be up tomorrow. Don't worry, everything'll be explained. Please review!**


End file.
